


Christmas is Doing a Little Something Extra For Someone

by JetGirl1832



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burr thinks he's so funny, Christmas Party, College, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Christmas party at Lafayette's place, it doesn't get much better than that. Especially when there is a gift exchange involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is Doing a Little Something Extra For Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomatopudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/gifts).



> My first foray into the Hamilton fandom, I have so many ideas so expect to see many, many more fics from me.

“Why does Jefferson have to be there?” Alex sighed dramatically as they walked down the street, he’d spent nearly all day with Eliza and John, frankly he couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas Eve. They'd gone window shopping at Macy's enjoyed coffee from a small hole in the wall coffee shop and had been watching _Christmas Vacation  
_ while John's dog Columbia lay at their feet. 

“Because he’s friends with Gil,” Eliza replied, “come on it’s not like you have to actually talk to the guy.”

“Eliza, do I have to remind you who we’re talking about?” John chuckled.

Alex let out a huff, “I take offense to that.”

“Poor Alex,” Eliza pouted, “can’t you just be nice to him for even five minutes?”

“Nice? To Thomas Jefferson?” Alex scoffed as the entered the apartment building, “you know it’s-”

“Always Jefferson’s fault,” John and Eliza chorused and Alex frowned.

“Aww, we’ve upset him.” Eliza giggled as she pressed the button on the elevator, “don’t worry we still love you.”

The elevator came down with a ding, the three went inside and went up to the fifth floor to Lafayette’s apartment. They knocked on the door that was decorated with a very large wreath and twinkle lights. “Bienvenue! Welcome!” Lafayette opened the door, “come on in!”

“Thanks Gil,” Eliza leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as she went inside, John and Alex followed.

“Put your gifts for ‘ze exchange over there,” Lafayette pointed to a table covered in a sparkly red cloth.

“Are we the first ones?” John asked when he noticed the empty table.

“The weather seems to be slowing everyone down,” Lafayette shrugged as he turned on his speakers that started playing Christmas songs.

_Rockin’ around the Christmas tree…_

“Well can we help with anything?” Eliza asked.

“Actually,” Gil nodded, “Alex can you and John finish hanging ‘ze streamers while Eliza and I go finish putting together ‘ze refreshments.”

“Sure,” John nodded, “come on Alex.”

Within fifteen minutes their other friends started to arrive, Angelica was the first to do so. “Merry Christmas Liza!” The two sisters hugged and started chatting. “Sky called,” Angelica smiled.

“Really? What did our annoying older brother want?” Eliza laughed.

“He wanted to wish us a happy holidays,” Angelica supplied, “and he has a new girlfriend.”

“And he didn’t call me?” Eliza gasped, “keeping news like that from his favorite sister…”

“Excuse me, you are not his favorite sister,” Angelica teased.

“Yes I am,” Eliza grinned.

Angelica sighed “Well, I’m sure he’ll call.”

“Mulligan!” Alex declared as Hercules walked in the door, dressed to the nines as per usual, you could never expect anything less of the fashion student, especially not on Christmas.

“I’m here so now the party can start!” Hercules declared loudly.

“So where is Burr?” John turned to Alex.

“Beats me,” Alex shrugged, “I don’t keep tabs on my roommate, that would be the CIA’s job.”

“Alex,” Eliza shook her head.

“I’m here,” Burr walked in dusting off a little bit of snow from his coat.

“Aaron!” Lafayette grinned, “put your gift over there, and I’ll take your jacket-”

“Well, still no sign of Jefferson,” John commented.

“Maybe he fell into the Hudson, froze, and we’ll discover him fifty years from now,” Alex smiled.

“You sound all too happy about that prospect,” Angelica snorted.

“I think humanity would benefit,” Alex replied, “Lafayette, how the hell do you put up with him?”

“Thomas isn’t so bad,” Lafayette shrugged.

“Not so bad?” Alex scoffed, “are we talking about the same guy?”

“Well maybe if you didn’t antagonize him-” Angelica began.

“I don’t antagonize him!” Alex declared and the door opened one more time letting Thomas Jefferson inside.

“Alright, that should be everyone,” Lafayette shut the door behind Thomas, “now the party can begin.”

The party was going very smoothly, Eliza and John only had to drag Alex away from Jefferson twice and everyone seemed to be very cheery. There weren’t many better ways to spend Christmas than among friends.

“I think we should start our… Secrecy Santa?” Lafayette stated.

“I think you mean Secret Santa,” Eliza giggled.

“Whatever,” Lafayette sat down at a folding chair. Alex sat on the couch between Burr and John, Eliza sat on the ground in front of Alex resting her head on his knee. Jefferson sat across the room from him, Mulligan was leaning against the wall as Angelica took claim of the much coveted Lay-Z-Boy that sat in the corner.

“So how do we start this?”Alex asked.

“I can go,” Burr volunteered.

“So I guess maybe whoever the person you gave your gift to is the next to go?” Eliza suggested.

“Sounds fair,” Mulligan nodded.

“Okay,” Burr stood up and walked over to the table, he took a small package and walked back towards the couch. “Here Alex,” Burr placed the package in Alex’s lap before sitting down, “I was your Secret Santa.”

Alex smiled slightly, “Thanks Burr.”

“Well open it,” Angelica urged.

“I’m getting there!” Alex shot a glare at Angelica as he unwrapped his present. When he saw a large roll of duct tape he furrowed his brow, “What’s this for?”

Burr and Eliza were trying very hard not to laugh, Lafayette looked like he was about to fall out of his chair and John turned away so that he was no longer facing him. “Well forgive me for not understanding, but just what is so funny?” Alex looked around the room.

“Well, genius, I would think it would be obvious,” Thomas smirked.

“Shut up Jefferson,” Alex shot back, he then looked back at Burr who started laughing and then back at the duct tape-

_Talk less…_

That was one of the very first things that Burr said to him when they met. “Burr you suck,” Alex glared as he shoved his roommate in the shoulder.

“You know duct tape is very useful!” Burr replied with a laugh.

“Yeah, it is,” Alex nodded, “and one day you just might find yourself taped to the bed with it.”

“Alright, enough!” Eliza sighed and turned to face Alex, “Okay, Alex who did you have?”

“Well Liza I’m glad you asked,” Alex stood up and went to grab his gift, it was a nicely wrapped package and he went and walked it over to Angelica, “Merry Christmas, Angie.”

Angelica smiled as she untied the bow and ripped off the paper, and shook her head, “Alex, I appreciate the thought… But really?”

“What did he get you?” Eliza went to go look st her sister’s gift, “Ooo! Bubble bath!” She then took a closer look at the writing across the front and snorted, “he’s right you know.”

“I’m not a tease!” Angelica declared.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Alex grinned.

Angelica set down the bubble bath “well then I suppose it’s my turn.” She went to fetch her gift, “For my darling little sister-”

“I knew it!” Eliza exclaimed, “I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!”

“Knew what?” Angelica asked as she gave Eliza her present.

“I knew you were my Secret Santa,” Eliza grinned, “I can’t wait to see what you got me.” She happily tore off the paper, “you didn’t…”

“Is that-” Jefferson started.

“A boxed set of Property Brothers!” Eliza stood up and threw her arms around her sister.

“God knows why you watch those shows-” Angelica rolled her eyes.

“They’re good to get drunk to,” Mulligan offered, everyone stopped to look at him, “you should try it sometime, you take a sip any time some says open-concept, or something goes wrong and blows their budget-”

“And you’ll be trashed is five minutes,” Eliza giggled.

“Exactly,” Mulligan grinned.

Eliza put her DVD’s off to the side and retrieved a rather bulky looking package, “John…” Eliza placed it on John’s lap, “I hope you like it.”

John unwrapped the gift and pulled out a dark red knit sweater with a hood, “It’s lined!” He grinned as he pulled the sweater over his head, his curls peeked out from the hood.

“I may have to steal that,” Alex smiled.

“I could get you one,” Eliza suggested, “they had a blue one that would look great with your eyes-”

“Nah,” Alex scooted over to John, “John’s is better.”

“And as much as I would love to stay with you for hours,” John got up and Alex whined quietly, “I’ve got a gift for Herc.”

“This should be good,” Hercules leaned forward in his chair as John passed him a gift bag, he pulled out the large quantities of tissue paper before finally reaching his goal, “Score!” it was a baseball cap that said “Thank you Mood” across the front, “I will wear this with pride to all my classes.”

“Glad to hear it,” John flashed a brilliant smile before sitting back down, when he did Alex snuggled up against him, “Hey Eliza.”

“Yeah?”

“I think this is Alex’s way of saying thank you,” John teased.

“Damn, have we actually made the great Alexander Hamilton have no words?” Burr asked.

“That’ll never happen,” Alex responded quickly.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Burr sighed. Mulligan placed his hat on his head at an angle, “So I guess it’s my turn, Lafayette?”

“Oui, mon ami?” Lafayette turned to look at Mulligan as he placed a small square package in Lafayette’s hand. Lafayette took off the paper to reveal a book, “What is this?”

“Well English is such a colorful language,” Mulligan shrugged, “so that’s a dictionary of American slang.”

Lafayette grinned, “I will treasure it always.”

Lafayette then got to get his gift, “Thomas this is for you.” It wasn’t wrapped with your typical Christmas paper, Alex actually had to wonder where Lafayette had found paper that looked like a map of Paris… Although knowing Lafayette it probably was just a map he’d picked up a travel agency or something. Jefferson carefully undid the wrappings and found two items inside. One was a black beret, the other was the French flag, “you can use these when you go do your abroad studies,” Lafayette grinned.

“Thanks Gil,” Jefferson blushed slightly, he then grabbed the only gift that remained. It was in a plain white bag with white tissue paper.

Burr rummaged around for a minute before withdrawing a pair of plain black socks. Alex started laughing but was hushed by John, but not before getting glared at by his roommate. “Why, thank you Thomas.”

“Whatever, man,” Thomas shrugged.

There was a tense silence for a moment, “Well that was anticlimactic,” Angelica finally spoke up.

Eliza got up from the couch and turned back up the music they’d lowered before starting the exchange, suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of “Jingle Bell Rock”.

“Giddy up jingle horse pick up your feet, jingle around the block,” Eliza sang and was joined by Angelica. “That’s the jingle bell, that’s the jingle bell rock!”

John and Lafayette clapped enthusiastically.

“Ladies and gentlemen the Schuyler sisters!” Burr proclaimed loudly.

“Hey that sounds like a great stage name. The two of you and Peggy should start a girl group,” Alex suggested.

“And I think that’s a sign that Alex has had too much to drink,” Angelica laughed, “I'm kidding honey, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight,” Alex grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So clearing up some things...
> 
> I've decided John Laurens has a border collie named Columbia, and that is the same name as the school he is attending. Columbia is named after Columbia, South Carolina.
> 
> Sky... Is Philip Schuyler Jr. In my mind he hates being called Junior or Philip or Phil so he introduces himself as Sky.


End file.
